


YouTube

by alateni



Series: It's a Small World After All [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, kind of angst?, like a little bit, not a lot trust, only like a paragraph or so i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alateni/pseuds/alateni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kwon Soonyoung goes to meet his favourite YouTube singer, DK, and is delighted to see that he’s not the only one who’s star struck.</p><p>Also known as: Soonyoung and Seokmin are each other's number one fan but neither of them realize this slightly important fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YouTube

          “Holy fucking _shit_ ,” Kwon Soonyoung says, staring at the screen in shock. His eyes are widened and his mouth is slightly open, facial features contributing to his overall mood of complete and utter surprise. “No fucking way,” Soonyoung blinks, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things, before leaning in to read the words on the computer screen once again. “Oh my fucking Go-”

          “Shut the fuck _up_ Soonyoung or I swear to _God_ you won’t _ever_ leave because you’ll be dead,” Lee Jihoon, Soonyoung’s best friend, snaps, almost breaking his pencil in his frustration. Soonyoung had arrived at Jihoon’s shared apartment earlier that day, announcing that his Wi-Fi wasn’t working so as a good friend; Jihoon should let him in and allow him to use Jihoon’s Wi-Fi as he pleased and seeing as Soonyoung never really took no for an answer, Jihoon was forced to let the other man into his house. A decision he was fully regretting, seeing as Jihoon had to write up a ten page essay by Monday and he had just started. Essays had never been his thing and considering it was already Thursday, he _really_ had to start the rough draft or even the _outline_ if he wanted to actually pass the class. Which wasn’t particularly easy, considering Soonyoung had been muttering to himself for the past ten minutes and seemed to only have the words, ‘fucking’, ‘shit’, and ‘oh my God’ in his vocabulary.

          “But Jihoon,” Soonyoung whines, finally tearing his eyes away from the laptop screen. “You don’t understand!”

          “No, no I don’t, and I don’t _want_ to understand,” Jihoon growls, clenching the pencil in his hand tightly. “I don’t even understand what I’m doing right now so I don’t need you to explain something else to me.”

          “But Jihoon!” Soonyoung exclaims, as if Jihoon hadn’t spoken at all. “He’s having a fan meeting! In Seoul! On _Saturday_! Unannounced! First come first serve!”

          “So?” Jihoon grumbles, giving up on getting Soonyoung to shut up. The other man was obviously extremely excited and probably wasn’t going to calm down until he let out all of his steam, he was like a teakettle that way. “What is that supposed to mean?”

          “I live in Seoul! I’m free on Saturday! And I could totally go!” Soonyoung bubbles, unable to sit down in his happiness. “I could _actually_ meet him!”

          “Who?” a rough voice asks, causing Soonyoung and Jihoon to look up as Choi Seungcheol, Jihoon’s roommate, peeks his head into the kitchen. “Who are you meeting?”

          “Welcome home hyung,” Jihoon calls. “You might want to run while you can. Soonyoung has entered fanboy mode.”

          “Only the best singer in the history of YouTube!” Soonyoung stands up, striking a pose (which causes Seungcheol to smile in amusement while Jihoon rubs his temples, feeling a headache coming). “The most amazing voice, the greatest personality, the handsomest face, Dokyeom! Or as his fandom, which are called Sunflowers by the way, calls him, DK!”

          “What kind of fan club name is Sunflower?” Jihoon mutters underneath his breath as Seungcheol walks into the kitchen and places a couple grocery bags on the table. At his comment, Seungcheol merely shoots him a smile and a shrug.

          “And this DK fellow, he’s having a fan meeting? Where?” Seungcheol continues to ask politely, disregarding the violent shaking of Jihoon’s head which indicated that Seungcheol should _really_ just drop the topic.

          “Near here! I knew he lived in Seoul but imagine actually meeting him! I _have_ to go!” Soonyoung cheers, clapping his hands together like a little kid. “You’re coming right Jihoon?”

          “ _What_ ,” Jihoon screeches, dropping his pencil. “This Saturday? Are you kidding me? I have a fucking _10 page essay_ to write.”

          “Why are you starting now then? You’re supposed to give your brain a two week period to think and subconsciously plan things out before actually writing any long piece of writing,” Seungcheol idly reprimands.

          “Well _sorry_ , I’m not an English major like you,” Jihoon glares at his roommate.

          “But you _have_ to come! I don’t want to go alone! I’m going to make a fool out of myself!” Soonyoung pouts, running over to plop down on the chair beside Jihoon’s.

          “Then don’t go,” Jihoon says coldly, turning away from the kicked puppy expression upon Soonyoung’s face.

          “I _have_ to! Jihoon I’m going to die if I don’t go and I’ll regret it for the rest of my life and you’ll never hear the end of it. Plus, Wonwoo is going out this weekend with Mingyu because it’s their anniversary and Junhui went back to China two days ago to visit his family and he won’t be back until next week meaning he can’t go with me. Seunggwan’s a minor so he can’t come because his mom most possibly won’t let him and I don’t have anyone else! So you see, you _have_ to come with me or else I will just cease to exist because I missed my one and only chance to meet my role model, the love of my life, my inspiration for living!” Soonyoung babbles on, voice grating against Jihoon’s eardrums as the shorter boy struggles to keep up with Soonyoung’s rapid fire speech.

          “Just go with him Jihoon,” Seungcheol cuts in, effectively cutting off Soonyoung’s rant. “DK is obviously a very important person to him – the love of his life apparently – and as a friend, you should help.”

          “Yeah!” Soonyoung agrees, sending a grateful smile at Seungcheol. “Besides, you dragged me along to get that S.Coups guy’s book and I had to get up at 5 in the morning for that! You owe me!”

          “You got up at 5 in the morning to get a book?” Seungcheol grins, glowing with happiness, while Jihoon blushes deeply and sinks into the table.

          “Shut up,” Jihoon warns the both of them. “And _fine_ , I’ll come with you. On three conditions. One is that you’ll stop being a drama queen and pay me back for the Wi-Fi usage, two, Seungcheol hyung’s coming along because I’m _not_ going to be the only awkward non-fan there, and three, you,” Jihoon points at Seungcheol, “are going to help me finish this stupid essay.”

          “Sure,” Seungcheol shrugs, “I finished my homework for the weekend anyways and I don’t have any classes on Friday.”

          “Then it’s settled! I’ll pick you guys up at 3 AM!” Soonyoung jumps up in glee.

          “Wait holy shit, 3? I _go to sleep_ at 3,” Seungcheol blanches.

          “You brought this upon yourself,” Jihoon snickers, watching as Soonyoung runs around his apartment in uncontrollable happiness before throwing his essay rubric at Seungcheol. “Now get working. You have an essay to write.”

* * *

          “Why the hell are there so many people here already?” Seungcheol groans as Jihoon steps out of the car. He eyes the already growing line and mentally congratulates every person waiting for being excited enough to get up before the sun rose in order to _wait in line_. “The fan meet doesn’t start until 9... It’s _7_.”

          “I think it’s first come first serve,” Jihoon answers as Soonyoung speeds off with the car in order to find a parking space. “That means that if you don’t come here early enough, you might get a spot in the back or not be able to get in at all.”

          “And why are you so knowledgeable in this?” Seungcheol raises an eyebrow, regarding the shorter boy with a curiously amused face. Jihoon merely shrugs, trying to give off an indifferent air, which was immediately betrayed by the fact that he was blushing from the neck up. “So... they have these kinds of things for books as well I’m assuming?”

          “Shut up, it was a limited edition with a special hand written message inside okay,” Jihoon grumbles, ignoring the pleased look on Seungcheol’s face, and walks forward, not bothering to check if the taller man was following him. “And there were only a 100 copies because S.Coups is a busy fellow so I _had_ to get one.”

          “I’m sure he is,” Seungcheol nods, thinking to himself that he’d probably give Jihoon a copy even if the younger man had missed the event. “Is it okay if we save a spot for Soonyoung? Won’t people be mad?”

          “It’ll be fine as long as we tell them,” Jihoon replies as they reach the end of the line. It had already stretched down the street and the duo was standing at the corner. Anyone else that came after them would have to wait around the building. “Look,” Jihoon points at a group of people in front of them, “notice how they have a couple boxes and jackets on the ground? That indicates that there’s people there but they probably left to get a meal or something. As long as we leave a jacket or something on the ground in Soonyoung’s place people will know that there’s three people here instead of just two.”

          “And people did this at the book event as well?” Seungcheol teases, enjoying the light blush upon Jihoon’s face.

          “I went to a Big Bang concert last year okay,” Jihoon seethes. “Not all of my hobbies revolve around books.”

          “Just 90% of them right?” a voice pipes up, causing Seungcheol and Jihoon to turn around. “Someone was pulling out of a parking space near this building so I managed to park pretty close,” Soonyoung grins back at the duo. “Sorry I couldn’t leave you two alone longer.”

          “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Jihoon flushes a deep scarlet, deliberately not looking Seungcheol in the face.

          “It means you have a ‘some’ relationship no?” Soonyoung grins, laughing internally at the awkward tension that stretched between the two roommates. “Or are you _that_ dedicated to S.Coups that you won’t even think about another man?”

          “Kwon Soonyoung I swear to _God_ I will murder you in broad daylight _and_ get away with it,” Jihoon seethes, moving forward to punch his precious friend’s pretty face in.

          “I would rather you do that _after_ I meet DK thanks,” Soonyoung dances out of the way, easily able to dodge Jihoon with his nimble, dancer movements.

          “And I would rather not spend the rest of my day in the police station as a witness,” Seungcheol coughs, recovering from his embarrassment (not that he wouldn’t mind dating the younger man, he was very much his ideal type, but Seungcheol wasn’t sure how Jihoon would react when he found out that the author he idolized turned out to be his roommate).

          “Fine, but when we get back I’m going to dislocate your shoulders and stuff pins into your ey-”

          “Oh would you look at that! The line is moving! The door must’ve opened, let’s go!” Soonyoung cheers, effectively cutting off Jihoon’s rated R threat. He skips forward, happily following the crowd of cheering fans, leaving Seungcheol and Jihoon to follow. They enter the theatre building and are quickly directed towards their seats. Seeing as they were one of the first couple people in, they got pretty good seats, four or five rows from the front, and were happily (well, Soonyoung was happy, Jihoon was still seething and Seungcheol was awkwardly trying to calm the shorter boy down) waiting for the clock to hit 9.

          “I have to pee,” Soonyoung says suddenly, causing Jihoon to whip his head around and glare at him.

          “There’s fifteen minutes left,” Jihoon growls. “You couldn’t have gone _any_ time sooner?”

          “Well, you know what they say,” Soonyoung shrugs. “When nature calls, you have to answer!” With that, Soonyoung jumps up from his seat and runs away to the washroom before Jihoon can try to kill him _again_ because Jihoon has had to deal with squealing fangirls for the last hour or so and if he hears another ‘Oh my God what if oppa looks at me like in the fanfics? I think I’d die!’ he might just snap and murder everyone in the building. Except for Seungcheol. He didn’t do anything wrong. In fact, the only explanation as to why Jihoon was still sane was because Seungcheol was there. The older man had kept up a pleasant conversation about their overlapping interests and that was pretty much the reason why Jihoon hadn’t bolted for the door. Well, that and the fact that if he left, Seungcheol wouldn’t help him finish his essay and he was only halfway done. Plus Seungcheol really _was_ an English student because the couple of paragraphs that he had written was _way_ better than anything Jihoon had ever written in his entire life.

* * *

          Soonyoung whistles, completely unaware that Jihoon was currently cursing his name. He finishes washing his hands (because he is a well-mannered, hygienic individual, unlike Wonwoo’s boyfriend) and dries them thoroughly before leaving the bathroom. Opening the door, Soonyoung halts as his nerves suddenly hit. Sighing, Soonyoung leans against the hallway wall beside the washroom door and closes his eyes.

          He knew this would happen. It always did, whether it was before a presentation, a dance performance, or when he had come out to his parents, Soonyoung would always seem cheerful and relaxed on the outside. He had been taught to constantly give off a front, after all, Soonyoung’s entire life revolved around dance and if _he_ wasn’t having fun dancing, how in the world would the audience know what the feel or meaning of the choreography was? So Soonyoung smiled, he let his body move to the beat of the music and gave off an energetic vibe that always matched the mood of the song. While this contributed to an amazing performance and multiple awards, it also affected Soonyoung’s everyday life. Because of this conditioning, Soonyoung had begun to realize that he had trouble expressing his emotions, especially the more negative ones. As such, he never felt nervous or scared until _right_ before whatever was causing him anxiety happened. And the moment the nervousness hit... Soonyoung slides down to the floor, head in his hands. He’d feel like this; worried beyond imagination, with a cold feeling of lead in his stomach and an intense trembling of his hands. It got to the point where Soonyoung had missed a couple dance competitions because he couldn’t deal with the nerves. Even now, as Soonyoung tried to even out his breathing and calm down, the blonde haired boy wondered idly if he should just skip out on the fan meet. A decision that would probably anger Jihoon to no end, but the shorter boy would ultimately understand and forgive Soonyoung. He always did. He did back when Soonyoung couldn’t deal with the fear of coming out and crashed at Jihoon’s house for two months straight. He did when Soonyoung fled to his house after making a huge mistake at a provincial competition. He always did, and that’s what made them best friends. Jihoon was the best platonic relationship Soonyoung ever had and Soonyoung was thankful, but he just didn’t think he could deal with meeting his idol.

          DK was an inspiration to Soonyoung. He had found the singer at the lowest point of his life. Right after making the mistake at the provincials, Soonyoung had fell into despair. His dance team had lost because of him and he, as the leader, was forced to take all of the responsibility. His fellow members told him it wasn’t his fault, but he could see it. From the way their eyes lingered on him at practice, that they all blamed him. They _could’ve_ won, they _should’ve_ made it to nationals, they _would’ve_ been broadcasted worldwide, but they _didn’t_ because Soonyoung’s nerves got to him and caused him to mess up. Soonyoung didn’t know what to do. All his life, whenever he was stressed or down, dancing was his escape. He could turn on a random song and just freestyle, let his body move on its own to the beat of the music, and he would _always_ feel better, no matter what the circumstances. But now, now _dance_ was the reason behind his emptiness, and Soonyoung didn’t know how to feel. The one thing he loved with a passion had betrayed him, and Soonyoung couldn’t handle it. He quit his team, the one that he had been with for eight years, and stopped. He solved his problem by avoiding it.

          For half a year Soonyoung quit dance. He didn’t make choreographies, he didn’t practice the routines he had slaved away at for years, he didn’t even listen to music, in fear that it would inspire him to start choreographing again. But DK changed all of that. It was an accident, Soonyoung had made a mistake in typing in a URL link his friend had sent him, and the link redirected him to one of DK’s original songs. Soonyoung had sat in awe, staring at the tall, smiling man on the screen sing his heart out to an imaginary audience, and he was hooked. The rest of the night was spent stalking all of DK’s videos, from his first shaky covers, to his live performances, and finally, to his vlogs. These were the real reason Soonyoung fell in love with the YouTuber. He watched as DK overcame all of the problems in his life, not only by not running away, but with a genuine smile upon his face. After that, Soonyoung was inspired. His first choreography after half a year was made to DK’s first self-composed song. Afterwards, Soonyoung began to get back in shape. His body remembered all of the movements to past routines, and dance was _fun_ again. Soonyoung owed it all to DK, if he had never found the younger man (for Soonyoung had been surprised to find out that DK was a year younger than him) Soonyoung might have quit dance and abandoned the only thing that made him truly happy.

          So how could Soonyoung face him? How could he meet his idol, shake hands, and exchange only a few words when all Soonyoung wants to do is cry and thank him for subliminally saving his life? He couldn’t, Soonyoung realizes with a sharp jolt. The coldness in his stomach turned to ice, but Soonyoung ignores it. He wouldn’t be able to meet him, not if Soonyoung wants to leave with his pride still intact. Soonyoung was positive that if he _did_ meet DK, he’d break down and cry in front of the younger man. So, with a heavy heart filled with regret and sadness, Soonyoung makes his decision.

          “Are you okay?” a familiar voice asks, just as Soonyoung is about to stand up and leave. “Hey,” the voice gets closer, and Soonyoung gets the feeling that the owner of the voice had crouched down in order to get to Soonyoung’s level.

          “Yeah,” Soonyoung wipes his face, unaware that he had been crying. “I’m good, I was just leaving.”

          “Oh,” the voice quiets down, “why? I just got here.” Confused, Soonyoung looks up and almost faints from shock. Crouching in front of him like a young boy was his idol in the flesh. DK looks back at him, with an equally surprised face and literally falls backwards onto his hands. Soonyoung examines the man in front of him, from his dark, blue, straight, skinny jeans, the clean, white t-shirt that draped his body in the best way, all the way to the striped cardigan that hung from his shoulders. Soonyoung’s gaze finally makes its way back up to DK’s face, and Soonyoung almost faints again at how handsome DK is in real life.

          “Uhm,” DK starts, oddly flustered. “A-are you, are you who I think you are?”

          “Shouldn’t I be asking that?” Soonyoung laughs. He couldn’t help it, even though he had been on the verge of an anxiety attack a couple moments before, the expression upon DK’s face caused him to immediately calm down and burst into laughter. “You’re DK aren’t you?”

          “I-I, uhm,” DK swallows, “that I am! My real name is Lee Seokmin though. Nice to meet you...?”

          “Kwon Soonyoung,” Soonyoung replies, holding out a hand for DK, or, Seokmin, to shake. “I’m a huge fan.” Even though Seokmin was known to his fans to be a friendly and bright individual (one of his nicknames was the Sun for goodness sakes, which is also the reason why the fandom was called Sunflowers, as sunflowers always followed and looked only at the sun), Soonyoung was still surprised to see how easy it was to talk to him. His earlier fears of breaking down in front of his idol were erased the minute Seokmin took his hand and shook it.

          “Then you are!” Seokmin smiles widely, causing Soonyoung’s heart to palpitate wildly. “It’s so nice to meet you!”

          “Once again, shouldn’t I be saying that?” Soonyoung says; a bit confused as he (reluctantly) drops his hand to his side. “I really admire you by the way,” Soonyoung continues before his courage leaves him. “I love your voice and wow, that sounds weird, but I just want to thank you because you saved me from sinking into a dark place.”

          “Oh, wow,” Seokmin says, eyes glowing in happiness. “That really means a lot to me. I started singing as a hobby; I never thought I’d be able to move so many people.” Seokmin looks down, as if overcome with emotion, before raising his brown irises to meet Soonyoung’s. “But I wanted to thank you.”

          “W-what? Why?” Soonyoung asks.

          “Well, uhm, you go by the stage name Hoshi right?” Seokmin begins awkwardly, stopping as Soonyoung nods a bit confusedly. “I was at this summer festival last year, just walking around with my friends, and I saw you and your dance crew performing. You guys danced to these really cool songs, O.M.G and Jam Jam? I don’t know, I had never heard them before and I couldn’t find them after that and since that day I always wanted to make a cover of them. Anyways, the last dance you did, which was your solo, you danced to my self-composed song right?” Soonyoung nods again, slowly realizing what Seokmin was hinting at. “Well, at that moment, I was considering quitting YouTube. I liked to sing, but I didn’t think I was amounting to much. I had fans of course, and I appreciated them, but I didn’t get the same thrill as I did before when I uploaded a song and got a couple views. I guess my fame might have gotten to me but I didn’t feel like I was making an impact anymore. Your dancing changed that. Just watching you move to my composition sparked something in me. I loved the way you interpreted the song’s meaning into your own dance and it, it just inspired me. So I guess, thanks for changing my mind?” Seokmin finishes awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck in a dorky manner.

          “Wow,” Soonyoung bursts out laughing. “No, no, I’m really honoured you think that way,” Soonyoung reassures Seokmin, as the younger boy had begun to panic, thinking that his confession was stupid and unwanted. “But it’s just funny to me because I wanted to thank you for the exact same thing. I wanted to quit dance a couple years ago but because of your singing, I started it up again. And the songs we danced to? Those were produced by my friend, so they’re not actually legit songs since he hasn’t released them yet.”

          “So we literally saved each other,” Seokmin observes, a grin spreading its way onto his face. “That’s amazing! What a coincidence!”

          “Yeah, almost like it was fate,” Soonyoung agrees. Suddenly, a man dressed in dark clothes appeared at the end of the hallway. He calls Seokmin’s name, causing the younger to tear his eyes away from Soonyoung.

          “Oh, it’s my manager,” Seokmin says with a hint of regret. He stands up and pulls Soonyoung up as well. “Well, since you’re my fan, I can count on seeing you in a couple minutes right? Unless you’re leaving... You did say something about that.”

          “No, it’s okay, I’m fine now,” Soonyoung smiles, “I’ll definitely be there.”

          “That’s good, because meeting you might be fate, but I hope future encounters won’t be,” Seokmin says cheesily, before running down the hall to meet up with his manager. Soonyoung can only blush deeply, staring at the back of the singer in awe, before shaking his head in amusement and going back to his spot (to which Jihoon hits him multiple times because a girl tried to claim his spot and Jihoon had to argue with her about the fact that ‘ _yes_ it was taken’ and ‘I don’t care if he’s your future husband you’re not sitting here’).

* * *

          “Hey Soonyoung?” Wen Junhui, Soonyoung and Jihoon’s good friend, calls. The four of them (including the final member of their group, Jeon Wonwoo) were sprawled on the floor of Jihoon’s apartment while Seungcheol was making lunch in the kitchen. They had only eaten a couple chips the whole day and Jihoon had forced his boyfriend (they had ended up dating after Soonyoung left them after the fan meet a couple weeks ago, although Seungcheol had yet to tell Jihoon that he was S.Coups) to make them something because ‘you’re the oldest and I’m hungry’.

          “Yeah?” Soonyoung replies in a drawl. The other boy is lying on the couch, feet tangled with Wonwoo’s (who was on his phone) and looking through a couple of papers.

          “Why do we have to make choreography to this song, _Adore U_? It doesn’t fit our usual repertoire,” Junhui asks. Him, Soonyoung, and two younger boys, Lee Chan, and Xu Minghao (who Junhui just so happened to also tutor/date) formed a dance crew two years ago and had been thinking of trying out for the provincial competition this year.

          “Because that’s the song his boyfriend wrote,” Jihoon answers, before standing up and walking into the kitchen.

          “Boyfriend? When did you finally join the rest of us non-single people?” Wonwoo asks, looking up from his phone, fingers halting their previous motions.

          “How do you know I’m not single?” Junhui asks, poking Wonwoo with his toe. “I never said I was in a relationship.”

          “You flirt around too much to not be in a relationship, besides, we’re roommates and I’ve seen your phone. Normal people do not save the student they are teaching as ‘Baobei’ on their phone,” Wonwoo raises an eyebrow, as if challenging Junhui to deny his claim. “I knew taking Mandarin lessons would be helpful,” Wonwoo smirks when Junhui blushes lightly and rolls away from him.

          “In any case, he’s not my boyfriend,” Soonyoung denies, ears turning red. “Seokmin is just someone I adore.”

          “Enough to get dizzy?” Junhui says skeptically. “Don’t look at me like that Wonwoo; it’s part of the lyrics that this Seokmin fellow sang. I’m not _that_ cheesy.”

          “Okay, maybe I’d _like_ to date him,” Soonyoung admitted, pulling out the copy of Seokmin’s latest album (which he had gotten at the fan meet). “But I doubt that’ll ever happen,” Soonyoung continues, opening the case to play the title song. As he pulls the CD out, a piece of paper calls to the floor. “What is this?” Soonyoung asks out loud, although Junhui was looking at the list of songs that Soonyoung had suggested for possible choreographies and Wonwoo had returned to his phone. “Dear Soonyoung, even though our first meetings were fate, I sincerely hope our later ones won’t be. Call me when you have time and I’ll make sure we’ll have many more encounters,” Soonyoung reads out loud, voice cracking on the last word. “HOLY FUCKING SHIT HE GAVE ME HIS NUMBER.”

          “Soonyoung shut the _fuck_ up!” Jihoon sticks his head out and glares at the squealing boy.

          “But JIHOON,” Soonyoung screeches, “SEOKMIN GAVE ME HIS NUMBER AND WANTS ME TO CALL HIM DOES THIS MEAN IT’S A DATE?”

          “I don’t fucking know but maybe you should actually _call_ him and find out! He probably thinks you’re not interested because it’s almost been a month since the stupid fan meet!” Jihoon exclaims, throwing his hands into the air.

          “OH MY GOD YOU’RE RIGHT I NEED TO CALL HIM RIGHT NOW BE RIGHT BACK,” Soonyoung grabs his phone and races out of the room. Junhui blinks twice as Jihoon rolls his eyes and goes back into the kitchen.

          “Good riddance,” he mutters jokingly as Seungcheol leaves Jihoon in the kitchen to finish cooking (the shorter boy detested anything spicy so he wanted to flavour his own noodles) and plops down beside Junhui. “Well, now that Soonyoung knows that his idol wants to date him,” Junhui comments, before turning to Seungcheol. “It’s your turn hyung. When are you going to tell Jihoon that you’re S.Coups?”

          “How the hell did you know that?!” Seungcheol gulps, quickly covering Junhui’s mouth with his hand.

          “My boyfriend, Minghao, was practically adopted by this boy named Yoon Jeonghan because Minghao just recently moved here from China. He tells me that his Jeonghan fellow edits for his friend, Seungcheol, who goes under the penname of S.Coups,” Junhui explains, smirking as Seungcheol curses Jeonghan under his breath. “So?”

          “I’ll tell him soon,” Seungcheol groans, eyes shifting from side to side in case Jihoon came into the room.

          “You better,” Junhui leans back into the couch. “Better he hears it from you then if he finds out himself.”

          “Yeah, yeah,” Seungcheol waves his hand, “I’m just surprised that he didn’t figure it out already, with all the clues I’ve left him.”

          “Figured out what?” Jihoon asks, coming out of the kitchen with his own bowl of noodles.

          “You didn’t get us any?” Wonwoo asks, eyeing the steaming bowl of food. “You suck,” Wonwoo says when Jihoon shakes his head and sticks his tongue out.

          “Figured out nothing,” Seungcheol says, shooting Junhui a pointed look. “Is Soonyoung going to come back and eat? Or did I make food for no reason?”

          “I’M HERE,” Soonyoung screams, slamming the front door (causing Jihoon to flinch). “BUT I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR.”

          “WHY ARE YOU STILL SCREAMING,” Jihoon snaps, glaring at his so called best friend.

          “I DON’T KNOW, BECAUSE I’M FREAKING OUT,” Soonyoung replies in an equally loud voice.

          “Holy shit just stop screaming, Jihoon and the rest of us will help you figure out something to wear. Heck, Wonwoo’ll even drag Mingyu over to tame that unruly hair of yours just _stop screaming please_ ,” Junhui sighs, watching as Soonyoung gets tackled by an annoyed Jihoon. The two friends begin to wrestle on the carpeted floor, rolling around and generally just wrinkling their clothes rather than actually throwing punches. Rolling his eyes, Junhui skillfully moves Jihoon’s bowl of noodles aside and grabs his own from Wonwoo’s hands before settling in and watching the fight in front of him. His friends were loud, crazy, and probably a little too obsessed with their idols, but he loved them anyways. After all, they were interesting and Junhui would be lying if he said that he missed his quiet life back in China.

           _Crash._ Junhui flinches as Soonyoung and Jihoon stop fighting to stare at the vase they knocked onto the floor. Well, maybe Junhui wouldn’t mind his old life back, but at least things would never get boring with Soonyoung and Jihoon around.

**Author's Note:**

> It was my first time writing SoonSeok so I apologize for like, everything and anything lol.
> 
> This is also crossposted on my [Tumblr](http://cinnamingbao.tumblr.com/) and [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/807953).
> 
> Hope you're smiling!
> 
> ~ alateni


End file.
